The end of the Prodigy
by Lover and a Hater
Summary: This is what I think happened to Azula after the end of the Series. It is a bit emo but I think it describes the viewpoints well. Rated T coz I wasn't entirely sure what rating it fell into so I went with the safest. Anyways ENJOY! :


**This sorta came to me in a dream and I got inspired by other people's writings so this is my take on what happened to Azula. Yeah its emo and I wrote it at like one in the morning. If parts of it don't really seem to make sense, its because I'm doing from Azula's point of veiw and since she is uhhh...unhinged, it fits. Anyways read on! :D**

The feeling of defeat was unreal to me. The cursed water-tribe girl with her blue eyes and kind nature. Hatred seethed into me, but left as soon as it came. My sanity had been taken from me and I was a prisoner of my own mind. The chains of my prison were not the hard, metal cuffs, but tendrils of darkness that surrounded my mind, the black darkness that now filled my broken life. Destined to be queen of the world, now I sat in shambles. Fire had long go deserted me. My mind flashed and burned and images rushed through them. Memories before I had become _this._ Weaknesses…familyless…fear….control….My mother…proud….of ME. Figments of my twisted mind or an illusion of the world. The mirror…my heart…aching. I had never known I had a heart that could feel, but I felt it now as thudding painfully, marking the moments of my dead life. Let me die. No-one would care. Suddenly before me stood a tall figure with long black hair. She looked at me and her eyes were filled with the hatred of a thousand suns, and her merciless gaze reminded me of the one that used to burn my soul, boil my blood, seep away my humanity till all that was left was a shell with no soul inside.

"No…" I whispered, "Not like me…"

The woman pulled out sharp little silver daggers from her sleeves and threw them at me. She vanished as soon as they left her sleeves and then the daggers disappeared just before they reached my chest, but I felt as though they HAD stabbed me, right through my very core, shredding what was remained of my sanity. I hung on for dear life to my shredded consciousness, my shredded sanity. My eyes were closed but images as real as life swam in front of me.

A tall girl, who looked beautiful as the sun came down from an unknown source. I saw her eyes and they were full of pity that one so great had fallen. Fallen from where, I asked myself. She was not me, I had not fallen. I fell long ago. I had always been falling. The girl shook her head then her image flashed and her pitying face changed to one of burning triumph and hate and rage, all the emotions I could no longer feel anymore, the ones that used to reside in me ever since I was born. She looked like an avenging angel.

The image flashed again and this time I saw a pale girl lying on the floor with her chains reddened from the blood gushing from her hands and wrists as her nails bit her and tore at her hands and the chains had chaffed her wrists to the bone. Her once beautiful black hair now hung in uneven clumps and was covered with blood and dirt making it shine a rusty color when the dim light hit it. Her clothes were ripped and torn, retaining none of their previous splendor. Her head raised itself up from where it rested on the ground and I stared at her horrifying eyes. They changed from pools to endless black to gleaming gold, like they were _before_…As I watched I could sense, see, that the gold in her eyes was slowly fading with each flash, their life and hers, ebbing away as blackness took her. She looked unseeingly behind her eyes, but the vision of the girl had vanished, but not left her broken mind. She realized who that girl was, and for one blinding moment she could feel! She could feel the burning hatred within her, warming her like the old friend it was, reminding her of the fire that used to run through her veins. She could feel it through her broken body and soul as she remembered the vision of the girl so utterly broken that no-one could have believed that she was the would-be queen of the world, had things gone differently. The hatred burned in her again and she reveled in the piece of sanity that was HERS. MINE. Suddenly the burst left me and I was once again a hollow shell, the utterly broken girl that was her. The girl that everyone had once feared and the one that had ruled all with hatred and anger by her side.

Suddenly I started laughing. Hollow, unemotional laughter that would have chilled my bones, had they belonged to me. It echoed from the walls and it leaked away my sanity, laugh by laugh, until only one fragile strand of my sanity and consciousness was left, keeping my hold on life and my empty hollow shell. The door opened and I heard footsteps echo and reach me, over an endless black ocean. Someone knelt beside me and somewhere in the hollow blackness, something told me it was my brother.

"Azula?" he asked, fear and unmasked pity in his voice. I did not answer, simply sat and slowly released the hold on my worthless life. It had all been a lie. My life was nothing. Years of nothing. Dark, red emotion had ruled me from the moment I was born and I was hated as much as I was feared. My two best friends turned their backs on m, eyes and hearts filled with hatred seething like snakes.

"Azula?" the voice, my brother, asked again, "Azula, my sister, don't leave me. Please. You're all I have left of my family. You can change. Hold on. I…I…forgive you," he said frantically, his voice growing softer and more distant as I started to plunge downwards.

"Azula? Can you say something, anything? AZULA!" he cried. As he said the name, my name, my fall halted. I needed to say something. Something that would perhaps undo some of my wickedness I had done in life. It was not my life. Even through my emotionless, hollow shell, I felt the faint echo of an emotion I had never felt before. I think it made me smile through the blackened haze but I did not know. I didn't feel connected to my body anymore. Darkness crept closer.

"Zuko," I whispered, not knowing what the word meant, but knowing it had to be said,

"Azula?" his voice cried out frantically.

"I…" I started to say. The blackness crept even closer, surging higher. It pulled me and I barely fought against it.

"Love…you…" I gasped. The blackness rose higher, covering everything, every sense. I did not know who I was or where I was, nor was I aware of anything outside of my blackened soul and mind. Far in the distance, which was how it felt, I heard his voice answer back,

"I love you too Azula," it sounded like he was crying. The sudden thread of my consciousness and sanity snapped and I started to lose the strength to fight it. My whole life had been a fight. A fight for my father's love, my mother's love, respect, power, to be known. It had all failed and I was left with nothing. Life was worthless. There was no-one worth living for. Zuko had Mai and I was alone. Worthless. My strength left me completely and I was sick of fighting. My last breath rattled out from my broken, hollow body and my consciousness started to leave me. No more fighting. I was lost, and never wanted to be found. For the first time in a long, long time, I felt at peace. Death's embrace was peaceful.

I let go and plunged into the black abyss. Azula, daughter of Ozi, brother of Zuko, the prodigy of the Fire Nation, the Queen of blue flames, left the scarred, war-beaten world. On the floor of a dank, dark cell, Fire Lord Zuko lay weeping over the hollow body of his sister.


End file.
